Un Desliz de Lengua
by ukyryo
Summary: Spock regresa a Vulcano después de haber cometido un desliz al decir demasiado a su ayudante de laboratorio, Nyota Uhura. Él está tratando de negar, el hecho de que se esta emanorando, y su viaje provoca otros lapsus. Spock, Amanda, y Sarek en Vulcano - Nyota en flashback. (Traducción)
1. Viajando de incognito

**Un Desliz de lengua**

**Capitulo 1**

**Viajando de Incognito**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real **Slips of the Tongue** ** Autor:** __NotesfromaClassroom__ ) continuación de Lo que creemos saber _

_Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

Tan pronto como él se embarca en la nave, Spock escanea los otros pasajeros y está aliviado de que nadie más de la Flota Estelar este es este vuelo en particular. Los vulcanos ya sentados miran brevemente o nada en absoluto, y Spock se guarda su petate y se hunde en el asiento detrás de la mampara.

La mayoría de los pasajeros del transporte semanal desde San Francisco a Shi'Kahr son científicos Vulcanos volviendo a casa después de trabajar en proyectos en el área de la bahía, aunque en ocasiones el personal de la Flota Estelar asignados a la oficina de enlace de Vulcano toman el transbordador cuando el transporte militar no está disponible. Los transbordadores son mucho más lentos que las naves más grandes, sin embargo, la mayoría de los oficiales son cuidadosos al programar su viaje al pasar naves o cruceros les puede dar un aventón.

En cuestión de minutos el transbordador despega y los pasajeros se acomodan en una lectura, trabajo, o a meditar para pasar las próximas horas. Spock, sin embargo, no puede hacer ninguna de estas cosas. A pesar de que manipula su Comm con los pulgares los mensajes, no los lee. ¿Tal vez debería llamar y decirle a su madre que está en camino? No lo decide, a pesar de que no sabe por qué no lo hace.

Una vez que la nave llegue a la velocidad warp, los pasajeros tienen la libertad de moverse, aunque pocos lo hacen. Spock considera ponerse de pie y caminar por el pasillo -se siente inusualmente nervioso y se pregunta si el movimiento le ayudará a calmar su respiración.

Antes de que pueda ponerse de pie, una mujer joven Vulcana está a su lado.

"¿Usted es Spock?, ¿no?" -pregunta, y Spock se asusta. Se había cuidado de llevar puesto su uniforme normal de gris oscuro de instructor de la Flota-Aún de civil alguien lo ha reconocido después de todo. Golpea de nuevo una oleada de irritación y asiente.

La joven lleva un abrigo largo hasta la rodilla y pantalones a sus tobillos. Su pelo es más ligero que el de Spock, aunque sus ojos son mucho más oscuros que los suyos. Ella hace un movimiento con el hombro y Spock entiende que ella quiere sentarse en el asiento vacío a su lado. Se pone de pie para que pueda darle pasada.

"¿Nos conocemos?" pide a la joven se sitúa a sí misma, tirando de su abrigo a su alrededor y se gira levemente.

"Te oí en la conferencia en la Academia hace poco," dice ella, y Spock analiza mentalmente su memoria de la audiencia de su última conferencia, un sorprendentemente bien asistido a uno de los dialectos romulanos. Él no puede recuperar cualquier imagen de la joven-, ni ninguna idea clara de las personas en el salón de actos de ese día.

Él no duda de que ella estaba allí, su incapacidad para recordar es una prueba más de su reciente distracción es perjudicial para un fallo. Normalmente puede recuperar este tipo de información inadvertida de lo que ha visto. Últimamente, sin embargo,

La joven no pareció darse cuenta de su malestar. Ella se presenta como T'Nira, un ingeniero que trabaja en un estudio de arquitectura en la Tierra. Durante varios minutos Spock hace preguntas corteses sobre su trabajo y sus experiencias en San Francisco, pero pronto el esfuerzo le cansa y le pide a un menor número de preguntas hasta que al final se queda en silencio.

"Perdona mi intromisión en su vida privada," T'Nira dice de repente, y Spock se alivia y angustia que se ha dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Seguramente volverá a su asiento asignado ahora, piensa, pero en cambio, T'Nira se inclina levemente más cerca y dice: "Si necesita ayuda en el terminal de transporte, no tengo ninguna prisa y puedo ofrecerle ayuda. Mi vuelo de conexión no llega por muchas horas. Ya que se encuentra bien, tal vez pueda-"

Mientras habla, Spock se siente mortificado de que es incapaz de controlar el tono de su voz.

"No estoy enfermo", dice, y luego agrega, "pero gracias por la oferta."

T'Nira lo mira sin parpadear, el equivalente Vulcano de llamar a alguien mentiroso. Spock toma un respiro y vuelve a intentarlo.

"Yo no estoy en necesidad de asistencia", dice. "Si parezco... mal ... simplemente necesito de tranquilidad y meditación después de un extenuante programa de enseñanza en este semestre."

Y luego añade, casi como un punto a su comentario de exclamación, "La Academia está en receso y parecía un momento propicio para visitar a mis padres. Si me perdona-"

T'Nira da una inclinación de cabeza y se sale del asiento casi imperceptiblemente. Spock se inclina hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Si un extraño puede notar su aflicción, sabe que no será capaz de ocultarlo a sus padres. Él tiene que tener cierto grado de control antes de que el transbordador llegue a su destino.

X

El viaje en el transporte de alquiler de la terminal de autobuses a la casa de sus padres es una falta de definición-más tarde Spock se da cuenta de que ha conducido sin ver el paisaje en absoluto. Él fluctúa entre la reacción de su madre en su repentina aparición y recordar su última conversación con la Cadete Uhura.

Durante los últimos cuatro meses se han interrumpido su tiempo de trabajo en el laboratorio con intervalos regulares de conversación o pequeñas comidas, a veces solos, pero más a menudo con otros asistentes o profesores en el departamento en la sala de descanso del departamento de comunicaciones . Cadet Nyota Uhura-, parece disfrutar de estos tiempos sociales, con las manos haciendo movimientos animados mientras habla, sus ojos ardientes cuando tiene un punto en un argumento en una discusión amistosa.

Mucho más reservado, Spock solo escucha, sobre todo, mira. En un primer momento encontró que su energía era un poco desagradable, a pesar de que ha llegado a reconocer su aprecio por ella cuando está ausente y tiene que interactuar con sus compañeros sin su ayuda.

Ella no sólo es un amortiguador para él, también se encarga de tirar de él en las conversaciones con los demás, para pedirle que aclare algo o hacer una pregunta provocativa que ella sabe que no puede resistirse a contestar.

Y ella se burla de él, con suavidad, con cuidado-de una manera que lo ha hecho sentir nostalgia, no es que Nyota le recuerda a su madre, pero su amor por el juego de palabras y su reconocimiento instintivo que comparte-aunque lo oculte, lo hace sentir entendido de una manera que es raro, y que pone de manifiesto su soledad, ya que ha estado viviendo en la Tierra.

Su última conversación hace dos días había empezado como tantas otras, con el profesor Artura y su asistente tomando el té en la sala de descanso y pidiendo a Nyota y Spock a unirse a ellos.

"Spock", el profesor Andoriano dijo con su acento ceceo ", el té se enfriará si usted no bebe rápidamente."

Nyota rió suavemente.

"Simplemente coloque su mano alrededor de su taza," dijo ella. Spock miró rápidamente su taza y Nyota rió de nuevo.

"Quiero decir, podría calentar esa taza con solo tocarla", dijo. "Es lo suficientemente caliente." Spock levantó una ceja.

"Supongo a que se refiere a que mi temperatura corporal es más alta que la temperatura del té."

"Creo que el cadete está haciendo un juego de palabras," dijo el profesor Andoriano con voz sedosa. "Seguramente conoces el doble sentido de la palabra caliente en lengua vernácula humano. Y tal vez ella está haciendo una comparación, demasiado decir que es una taza de té."

El Asistente del profesor Artura farfulló. Nyota lanzó una mirada a Spock, quien sintió que se sonrojaba. A su juicio, dejaría el té y saldría del laboratorio, pero tal comportamiento probablemente llamaría más la atención, no menos, de estar nervioso.

En el pasado, Spock había sospechado del Andoriano de piel azul de obtener placer de Spock molestándolo, pero hasta ahora las burlas habían sido más juguetonas que maliciosas.

O tal vez no sea malicioso, pero demasiado cerca para la comodidad. La mayoría de los Andorianos no son telépatas-seguramente el Profesor Artura no sabía que Spock estaba teniendo problemas durante su meditación de sus reflexiones no deseadas sobre Nyota perturbando su concentración.

La mejor defensa es un buen ataque, decidió, y él dejó su taza y dijo: "O tal vez el cadete simplemente quiso decir, que la fisiología Vulcana no es la misma que la de los seres humanos."

Profesor Artura sacudió la cabeza se levantó y siguió a su asistente. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la sala de descanso, Nyota puso la mano sobre la mesa entre ellos y dijo: "Lo siento que malinterpretara lo que dije. No quería avergonzarle-"

Antes de que Spock pudiera responder que él no estaba, de hecho, avergonzado, Nyota añadió: "A pesar de que podría haber respondido que podría enfriar una taza de té con mi toque humano."

Spock vaciló sólo un momento antes de decir: "Pero el profesor ha comparado la taza de té, no yo. No tendría que cambiar la metáfora."

Y de repente el doble sentido se estrelló en su conciencia y en esta ocasión al ras-duro y visiblemente, Nyota se levantó tan rápido que ella golpeó la mesa y salpicó té sobre el borde de la taza.

Él repite esta escena varias veces en su mente, y de repente la casa de sus padres se cierne delante de él.

X

* * *

_Pido perdón a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia por el tiempo que me llevo en continuar con la traducción...pero como dije antes el tiempo es un cruel enemigo_

_pronto estaré con un capitulo mas es posible que esta semana así terminare pronto_

_gracias por leer_

_y como sabes un buen incentivos son los comentarios que me puedas dejar _


	2. Refugio

**Capitulo 2: Refugio**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real **Slips of the Tongue** **Autor:** __NotesfromaClassroom__ ) continuación de Lo que creemos saber_

_Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

****  
La casa de sus padres está diseñado para encajar orgánicamente en el paisaje, las paredes exteriores se curvan para desviar las peores tormentas de arena, las ventanas profundas mantienen el sol de la tarde. Spock no aprecia nada de esta practicidad cuando aparca su transporte de alquiler y levanta la lona de viaje al hombro.

Como siempre la puerta está abierta para permitir que el viento del este enfríe la casa. Spock se detiene brevemente antes de pasar el umbral. Escucha los sonidos distantes de la cocina y se mueve con decisión hacia adelante.

"Spock" su madre dice cuando entra a la gran cocina donde ella esta cortando una fruta de color púrpura, Globed que Spock sabe su padre disfruta de todo. "¿Cuando has llegado hasta aquí?"

Entonces la sonrisa de su madre deja bruscamente su cara y se apresura en dejar el cuchillo y da alcance a su hijo. Pone su mano en la mejilla y frunce el ceño.

"¿Hay algún problema? ¿Está usted enfermo?"

"No, mamá", dice Spock, pero reconoce la impaciencia en su voz y trata de modificarlo. "La Academia está en receso, y tuve la oportunidad de volver a casa por unos días. Eso es todo."

Su madre no responde, pero inclina la cabeza y mira con detenimiento.

"Como quieras", dice ella, y Spock sabe lo que quiere decir es que usted me dirá más tarde. Luego agrega: "Tu padre está en la terraza. ¿Por qué no le llevas esto?" Coloca la fruta en un tazón pequeño decorativo y se lo entrega.

Spock se aleja y dice: "Me gustaría guardar mis cosas primero."

Su madre frunce el ceño.

"Como quieras", dice ella, una vez más, y Spock sabe que más tarde será acorralado para una larga conversación. Él se resigna a que, de hecho, parte de él se acoge con satisfacción. Él tiene que hablar con ella, no sobre su crecimiento, el apego no deseado a Nyota-él no está seguro de poder revelárselo, sino de su cambio de sentido de lo que es.

Pero no ahora. Ahora quiere retirarse a la familiaridad de su cuarto de la infancia -los libros ordenados y notas, y su equipo experimental organizada y diseñada con tanto cuidado como un santuario, su único premio, un antiguo fragmento de cerámica Vulcana acanalada que encontró en el desierto durante su kahs'wan, montado en la pared sobre su cama. Sus conversaciones excesivamente familiarizados con Nyota: su juguetón e inadecuadas insinuaciones-han dejado a la deriva. Su habitación, espera, le ayudará a sentirse anclado a un auto más estable.

Coge su lona del suelo y se vuelve a su habitación. Su padre está de pie en la puerta, y Spock se siente, como siempre lo hace en presencia de su padre, un débil destello de su desaprobación y decepción.

"Padre," Spock dice, bajando la lona una vez más al suelo. "La Academia está en receso y yo…-"

Cuando su padre le interrumpe, no es con mala educación que un humano podría utilizar, pero con una franqueza y dedicación a la eficiencia que caracteriza a la mayoría de los Vulcanos.

"¿Has visto las noticias que vienen de la Tierra?"

"No," Spock dice: "Acabo de llegar-"

Por un momento, Spock se confunde. Vacila con la expresión implacable de su padre, casi sin ningún aviso, y luego Sarek dice: "Yo no sabía que ibas a venir. Pensé que estabas en San Francisco. En las noticias…-"

Voz rasposa y Spock ve en Sarek avances de alarma. Antes de que él hablara, Sarek tira hacia atrás y su voz es una vez más uniforme y distante.

"Algún tipo de evento sísmico", dice Sarek. "Hace veintidós minutos. En San Francisco."

X

Todos los días Amanda ha sentido un dolor de cabeza leve. Por lo general, el ejercicio suave y una infusión suave de savas son suficientes para protegerse de la mayoría de los dolores y molestias, pero hoy en día el sordo y punzante en sus templos ha sido implacable. Si ella todavía viviera en la Tierra habría sospechado de una inminente caída en la presión barométrica la cual seria culpable, pero los cielos de Vulcano son tan soleado como siempre.

Dos veces Sarek ha vagado de su estudio para ver cómo estaba, pero las dos veces que lo ha alejado, asegurándole que los seres humanos a veces sufren dolores de cabeza sin causa conocida. Para probar su capacidad de recuperación, ha insistido en la preparación de una comida especial de mediodía además de cumplir con una fecha límite para un artículo que se había comprometido a escribir para una revista de educación Vulcana.

A pesar de su resolución, por la tarde Amanda considera seriamente acostarse para tratar de aliviar el dolor en la cabeza. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana le hace guiño con el dolor, su estómago se siente oscilante y se da cuenta de que no va a querer comer otra vez hoy. Entonces, ¿qué debe hacer para Sarek? Ella saca un gran kasa fruta de la bandeja de almacenamiento y comienza cortarlo para ofrecerlo después de su comida de la noche.

El viento sopla a través de la casa cambia casi imperceptiblemente, como si estuviera momentáneamente bloqueado, y Amanda trata de voltear a mirar cuando oye un suave roce en el suelo detrás de ella. Sin embargo, ella se sorprendió al ver a Spock de pie y con los ojos de madre se da cuenta de que lleva su ropa un poco arrugada, la sombra de una barba en el mentón, la gran lona que él cautelosamente baja al suelo. Se ve más delgado de lo que se acuerda, y decaído, y con esa percepción, se alarma.

"¿Hay algún problema? ¿Está usted enfermo?"

Spock le parpadea una mirada de molestia leve y Amanda se tranquilizó al instante cuando le toca la mejilla y siente... primero su afecto, y su alivio de estar en casa. Y por debajo de eso, ella siente su evasión. Él no está diciendo todo.

Ella no esta ni sorprendida ni angustiada cuando se resiste a ver a su padre de inmediato. Al salir de la cocina, suspira, se recuerda a sí misma lo que siempre se recuerda, que debe esperar a que Sarek y Spock a encontrar su propio camino. Ella no puede fabricar una falsa paz entre ellos... aunque se siente tentada a probar.

Ahora que Spock esta aquí Amanda se olvida de su anterior resolución de acostarse. Él ha estado viajando y estará cansado y hambriento, ella sale a la calle para inspeccionar las plantas de pimiento picante ha trasplantado desde la Tierra en grandes recipientes de barro. Spock, en particular, siempre ha favorecido el pimiento naranja oscuro, en rodajas y salteados con verduras y nabo un tubérculo originario de Vulcano. Con cuidado de no tocar los propios pimientos, Amanda rompe varios del tallo y los lleva de vuelta a la cocina.

A medida que los coloca en el fregadero oye a Sarek hablar con Spock no ha sido capaz de retirarse a su habitación, después de todo.

Ella siente que Sarek le llama, al mismo tiempo que ella lo oye. Antes de que pueda darse la vuelta, él está a su lado en el fregadero, la mano para llegar a ella. En un instante su preocupación resuena en su mente, y ella sabe lo que sabe-que un terremoto ha sacudido a San Francisco, que Spock esta en el estudio tratando de llamar a la Academia a través de la conexión de vídeo subespacial.

"¿Alguien herido?" Amanda le pregunta, pero Sarek niega con la cabeza.

"Desconozco", dice. "La noticia es preliminar."

Amanda se dirige hacia la puerta del estudio cerrado, pero Sarek no le soltó la mano y ella se detiene. Ellos comparten una mirada, su preocupación es por la privacidad de Spock. Ella envía una punzada de irritación a través de sus dedos-"¡Soy su madre!" Y Sarek levanta las cejas y le da un aspecto seco.

Sarek tira de la mano de Amanda, y entran a la sala grande, donde entretienen a los visitantes de vez en cuando. Mientras que Amanda se sienta en el sofá, Sarek enciende en el monitor a la fuente de noticias. Los daños causados por el terremoto parece ser mínimas y se limita a las partes más antiguas de la comunidad periférica. Una planta de tratamiento de agua ha suspendido el servicio hasta que una fractura principal pueda ser reparada, un inconveniente más que cualquier otra cosa, y heridas menores causadas por la caída de objetos y equipos dominan las noticias. Amanda respira un suspiro de alivio y se da cuenta de un principio que su dolor de cabeza se ha ido.

Cuando por fin Spock abre la puerta del estudio, Amanda le llama a unirse a ella en el sofá. Lo hace, sin embargo él se sienta tieso como un palo y no se inclina hacia atrás contra los cojines. Amanda alcanza y toca su hombro, y Spock se vuelve a mirarla a los ojos. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Sarek se apaga al monitor y se sienta en una silla al lado. No habla.

Finalmente Amanda no puede soportar el silencio y dice: "¿Has podido comunicarte con alguien?" Spock asiente, una leve caída de la cabeza, y él responde: "La oficina de seguridad informa que todos los edificios del campus son seguros-aunque algunos daños estructurales podría aparecer en un examen más minucioso. Han apagado la alimentación hasta que la red pueda ser inspeccionado".

"¿Y?" Amanda le pide, y Spock añade: "No he podido contactar con nadie más."

Amanda baja la mano del hombro de su hijo. "Supongo que la mayoría de los estudiantes no estaban en la escuela de todos modos si este es su descanso", dice ella, y para su sorpresa, sus palabras hacen a Spock fruncir el ceño.

"Tal vez", dice, "aunque muchos de ellos viven demasiado lejos para salir de la escuela durante el descanso intermedio."

"Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo está bien", dice Amanda, y luego se pone la mano como Spock abre la boca para hablar. "No lo digas. Sé que no lo sé a ciencia cierta-considero mi necesidad humana de consolarme con las palabras."

"O para ofrecer un encantamiento místico," Sarek dice, levantándose de su silla y extendiendo la mano para dar a Amanda un apoyo para levantarse desde el sofá. "Nunca voy a entender la fe humana en el poder de las palabras..."

"Entonces deja que te enseñe algunas palabras poderosas", dice ella, sonriéndole. "Como venir aquí y ayudarme en la cocina."  
Es apenas consciente de que Spock los esta mirando con curiosidad mientras enrosca el brazo alrededor del de Sarek y se lo lleva. En el umbral de la puerta de la cocina se desengancha del brazo de Sarek para que entre primero a la cocina, pero ella se toma un momento para mirar por encima del hombro a Spock, todavía sentado en el sofá, sin dejar de mirar en su dirección, la expresión en su rostro es una mezcla de preocupación y distracción.

X

* * *

como dije tratare de publicarlo con la mayor brevedad posible pero también necesito de unos lindos RR para que sirvan de motivación

gracias y nos leemos pronto


	3. No es suficiente información

**Capitulo 3: ****No es suficiente información**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real **Slips of the Tongue** **Autor:** __NotesfromaClassroom__ ) continuación de Lo que creemos saber_

_Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

_x_

La preocupación es ilógica. No importa la forma en que trate de usarlo como su mantra durante su meditación, Spock es incapaz de concentrarse. Sus padres hace mucho tiempo que se han retirado a la cama- debería de hacerlo también, pero no es capaz de dejar de lado su... preocupación. Puede usar el sentimiento y la re-etiqueta como algo menos provocativa-preocupación, tal vez, o la atención, pero como su primera noche en casa se prolonga y no es capaz de meditar, Spock finalmente admite que está preocupado por Nyota.

Ella puede estar incómoda con poca agua y energía, pero las probabilidades son abrumadoras de que este a salvo. Trata de imaginarla, como a menudo lo hace, de pie fuera del edificio del laboratorio, en el crepúsculo, sonriendo y saludándolo mientras ella se da vuelta y camina por el patio hacia su dormitorio - una imagen real que ha archivado desde hace un mes cuando habían trabajado hasta tarde en la creación de un nuevo programa para algunos estudiantes de fonología avanzada.

Al día siguiente, ella le había regañado, suavemente, por dejarla ir hacia la oscuridad sin más preocupaciones o inquietudes o cuidado.

"Tú estuviste allí tanto tiempo que pensé que iba a ofrecerse caminar conmigo de regreso a mi residencia", le había dicho durante su primer descanso de la mañana ", pero se quedó allí, y yo no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás, pero no se movió. "

Spock conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer la disonancia entre el contenido de sus palabras y su tono-sabía que esto es una forma en que ella se burlaba de él, pero que rara vez había tratado de devolver las bromas. En esa mañana, Nyota se encontraba en un estado de ánimo, particularmente iluminada ya que en una de sus clases no sólo le había ido bien, ya que se habían ganado los elogios de un profesor exigente, y quería compartir su entusiasmo. Estaban en la sala de descanso, solos esta vez, y Nyota se estaba sirviendo un poco de café para un cambio.

"Su dormitorio no estaba en mi camino a casa", dijo Spock ", ni se me había ocurrido que necesitaba ayuda para encontrar su camino."

Nyota se rió y respondió: "Pero por la noche todo las reglas cambian."

"¿Las reglas?" dijo Spock, aceptando la taza de café que coloca sobre la mesa frente a él.

"Bueno, no reglas, exactamente, pero los patrones de comportamiento. Tienes que tener más cuidado en la oscuridad, la gente se comporta de manera diferente-no es posible que pierda su forma, por ejemplo, o camino a, o..."

Spock podía oír el ligero tirón en su voz mientras continuaba. "... O, puede que se confunda en la oscuridad... o piensa que ve cosas que no existen... y ayuda si tienes alguien que te diga..."

Su voz se desvaneció lentamente y dijo: "... si usted está en el camino equivocado ..."

Mientras hablaba, ella bajó su taza sobre la mesa y levantó los ojos hasta que ella estaba mirando, y por un momento incómodo que estaba seguro de que estaba hablando no literalmente, sino metafóricamente, que estaba tratando de comunicar algo más con sus palabras que estaba acostumbrado a oír. Se imaginó llegar a tocar los dedos acunados en la taza de café, resolver lo que le estaba diciendo. Su alarma ante ese impulso le hizo volver pronto, y dijo: "No veo cómo podría necesitar esa ayuda", y Nyota dijo: "No, no me imagino que lo haría." Y luego volvió a decir: "No, no lo haría", y Spock se sintió reprendido de alguna manera.

Su cronómetro sigue establecido en el tiempo de San Francisco es la mitad de la noche allí para comunicarse con la comm de Nyota pero intenta enviar otra nota a su equipo. En cuestión de minutos rebota con un aviso de que las conexiones están todavía abajo. Las noticias deben haber minimizado el daño, entonces, piensa. Sin duda, las comunicaciones serían restablecidas a estas alturas delo contrario. Esta idea invita a un aleteo de pánico, su fuente de información es de segunda mano, al igual que todos los demás, pero esa idea no le asiente. Él se da por vencido tratando de meditar y se extiende sobre su cama.

A pesar de que no duerme, Spock se desplaza en una nebulosidad que se interrumpe cuando el sonido del transporte de su padre se oye alejarse. Se viste rápidamente y sale a correr a través de los cañones oscuros que rodean la casa de sus padres. Eridani 40 no se levantará una hora, por lo menos, y Spock da la bienvenida al reto de correr sin necesidad de acelerar el paso o perderse. Piensa de nuevo-sobre el comentario de Nyota -_podría confundirse en la oscuridad,_ y corre más rápido y más duro, disfrutando del ardor en los músculos y el dolor en su garganta.

X

Amanda siempre se ha sido la última en levantarse de la familia. En la hora antes del amanecer, ella es apenas consciente de que Sarek se ducha y viste, y luego los sonidos apagados en la cocina mientras se prepara un desayuno temprano. Ella ha vuelto a quedar dormida en el momento en que sale de la casa para el viaje a su oficina en la ciudad.

Poco después, ella se despierta sobresaltada por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de nuevo. Luego recuerda-Spock está en casa. Por un momento se considera el aumento y le toma un poco de té, pero se ha ido probablemente por una carrera temprano y no volverá hasta dentro de algún tiempo. No oye nada más y cierra los ojos una vez más.

Todavía es pronto cuando por fin sale de la cama y se desliza en su pesada túnica. Mientras camina por el pasillo se da cuenta de que la puerta del cuarto de Spock está entreabierta. Extiende la mano para tirar de él para y ve que Spock está tendido de espaldas sobre la cama, con el codo izquierdo torcido y su brazo descansando debajo de la cabeza en la almohada. Está vestido con la ropa de deporte por lo que ha salido a correr, pero él esta claramente dormido.

Su mano todavía en el borde de la puerta, Amanda da un paso tentativo en su habitación y se detiene por un momento para mirarlo. Cuando Sarek está dormido, su rostro se compone-como ocurre a menudo cuando está despierto, pero Spock es un libro abierto. Cuando ella lo mira ahora, Amanda puede ver un ligero brillo en su piel, el resultado del calor de Vulcano y el ejercicio anticipado. Sus pestañas se abren en abanico oscuro contra su piel pálida, sus labios se abrieron una fracción. Sin embargo, para Amanda se ve inestable, el gesto más leve en la frente.

Su pelo es inusualmente alborotado, y esto lleva a Amanda a paso en su habitación y pasar a su lado.

Con cuidado, despacio, en silencio, Amanda se agacha y suaviza los dedos en la parte superior de la cabeza de Spock. Su pelo es sedoso y ligeramente sudorosa y el aliento de Amanda captura- el contacto la lleva de vuelta al instante de cuando era un niño pequeño sentado junto a ella, lo que le permite rodearlo con sus brazos, con la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza, mientras ella le leía o hablaban sobre los acontecimientos de su día. A través de sus dedos se siente la efervescencia familiar que se asocia con la mente de Spock, y ella sabe que lo ha despertado.

"Lo siento", dice ella, como Spock baja su brazo y mira de reojo hacia ella. "Vuelve a dormir."

Pero Spock despliega su cuerpo y se encuentra en posición vertical. "He descansado lo suficiente", dice, y Amanda asiente y mira a su alrededor su habitación.

"¿Estabas cómodo anoche? Te ves cansado esta mañana."

Spock esta tranquilo de un golpe y Amanda tiene que obligarse a ser paciente. Ellos han estado separados durante tanto tiempo que se ha olvidado el ritmo de sus relaciones-los silencios necesarios y respuestas cuidadosas. Ella suspira, y en ese Spock mira hacia arriba y dice: "Estoy muy agradecido por el tiempo para descansar. Este ha sido un semestre fiscal."

Algo en su tono de voz advierte a Amanda que no le presione todavía. En cambio, ella toca la palma de su mano y dice: "Vamos a ir a comer algo, y entonces usted me puede dar un paseo hasta el mercado. Pensé que le gustaría probar una de esas recetas del nuevo libro de cocina que trajiste. "

Unos minutos más tarde están sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa de la cocina, con las manos ahuecadas alrededor de tazas de té humeante. El calor del día ha comenzado en serio, pero ni Amanda ni Spock parece darse cuenta. Beben una segunda taza de té caliente y luego rebanadas de pan plano que Amanda coloca por encima de la mesa.

"¿Has oído algo más sobre el terremoto?" -pregunta, cogiendo un trozo de pan y sumergirlo en su té. Ella observa a Spock cuidadosamente como lo hace y es recompensada al notar un ligero temblor en la mano mientras llega por su propio pedazo de pan.

"Las comunicaciones son aparentemente aún muy escasa", dice, y añade: "He intentado ponerme en contacto con varios compañeros ayer por la noche, pero no podía hacerlo. Voy a intentarlo de nuevo pronto."

Amanda se sienta y considera qué decir a continuación. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, Sarek tiene razón-Spock valora su privacidad y podría resentir sus preguntas como intrusiones. Sin embargo, desea información y no pedirla es ilógico, piensa Amanda.

"¿Que tan exigente ha sido este semestre en particular?" -pregunta, y ella le puede decir de inmediato que su enfoque directo es el rumbo equivocado. Spock se endurece ligeramente y coge otro trozo de pan antes de hablar.

"El trabajo es ... menos difícil de lo que quisiera", dice.

"Pensé que estabas enseñando una clase extra este semestre", dice Amanda, realmente desconcertado. "Esperaba que dijeras que su carga de trabajo era muy pesado."

Spock la mira desde los ojos bajos y Amanda se ríe en voz baja. Confía en un vulcano ser ofendido si usted sugiere una falta de competencia en nada.

"La carga de trabajo no es el problema, madre," dice Spock.

"Entonces, ¿qué?-"

Cuando era un adolescente, Spock había pasado un verano visitando a sus primos adolescentes en la Tierra. Había vuelto experto en la fabricación de gestos en los ojos de disgusto. Él le da una ahora.

Amanda se ríe a carcajadas con esto, y Spock también se divierte, aunque su expresión no cambia.

"Vamos, vístete," dice ella. "Vamos a ir de compras antes de que se haga más tarde."

Es evidente que ella tendrá que indagar lo que está preocupando a Spock de forma más indirecta. Ella se pone de pie bruscamente y comienza a limpiar la mesa.

"Voy a vestirme y me uniré luego", dice Spock. "Quiero volver a intentar hacer algunas llamadas."

Amanda lo observa mientras se dirige al estudio y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Esto puede tomar más tiempo de lo que había imaginado.

X

* * *

_mas pronto de lo imaginado _

_no olvides enviar un lindo RR es un incentivo para uno_


	4. Demasiada información

**Capítulo 4: Demasiada información**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real **Slips of the Tongue** **Autor:** __NotesfromaClassroom__ ) continuación de Lo que creemos saber_

_Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

_x_

Spock casi nunca sueña, y esta mañana no es una excepción, pero cuando su madre lo despierta más tarde, se siente como si un peso se ha instalado en su pecho mientras dormía. Se puede decir que ella está dispuesta a hablar, pero él esquiva sus preguntas y de mala gana se compromete a llevarla al mercado.

Amanda ha vivido en Vulcano durante tanto tiempo que ella no parece darse cuenta de la atención que siempre llama cuando salen juntos en público, pero Spock se da cuenta de que son observados con intensidad, y se siente un espíritu de resentimiento cuando la gente acude a mirarlo con su madre. Sus miradas son más curiosas que de mala educación, pero él las resiente sin embargo... por lo que dicen acerca de su madre emparejamiento humano e hijo Vulcano. Tan a menudo como él lo ve en la Tierra, que no se siente juzgado como lo hace cuando los Vulcanos lo examinan.

"¿Dónde está el libro?" Amanda dice mientras Spock se acopla a la unidad del transporte contratado y se dirigen a la ciudad. Ella está sentada a su lado en la parte delantera del vehículo, su bloc de notas y lápiz sobre su regazo. El libro de cocina-un regalo de Spock, está a sus pies, y ella lo recoge y se vuelve a la receta que había observado antes.

"Aquí está," dice ella, y Spock mira hacia abajo con rapidez antes de guiar el coche en la calle principal. "Pensé que podríamos probar esta receta esta noche, no, espera, esto no es suficiente. Requiere comida marroquí canela auténtica, está bien. Sólo lo suficiente para que su padre se enferme."

"¿Padre?" Spock pregunta, y Amanda continúa.

"Nunca uso la canela, no después que nos enteramos de cómo su padre reacciona a ella. ¿Lo has probado?"

"Si yo, yo no estaba al tanto", dice Spock, y Amanda se ríe. "Oh, lo sabrías si hubieras intentado. Es aromático y fuerte-y algunos vulcanos se enferma con ella. O ... no exactamente mal. Más como una reacción al cacao. Recuerdo haber leído una vez que es uno de los pocos verdaderos afrodisíacos humanos acerca de la forma en que sensibiliza a ciertos receptores de feromonas ".

Spock se sorprendió al sentir que se sonrojaba. Él mira a su madre y ve que ella está sonriendo ampliamente. Esto no presagia nada bueno.

"Ahora me acuerdo", dice Amanda, y Spock mantiene su atención con cuidado sobre el paisaje que pasa a toda velocidad. "Yo había conocido a su padre sólo por poco tiempo y yo vivía en un apartamento al otro lado de la avenida de este restaurante pequeño y pintoresco marroquí. Ellos no tenían un menú o cualquier cosa, simplemente se sentaron y dijeron que es lo que quería comer al chef ".

"Eso suena ineficiente", dice Spock, apagar la carretera principal en una calle lateral pequeña.

"¡La gente no va a comer para ser eficiente!" Amanda exclama. "Si se quiere ser eficaz, se queda en casa y cocina lo que está a mano."

"Como suelo hacer," dice Spock, aunque de nuevo recuerda una noche, hace una semana, cuando él y Nyota había comido una cena juntos en un restaurante cerca del campus. Él no tenía la intención de ir allí, sino que fue una noche de trabajo hasta tarde y Nyota había anunciado que iba a tener que ir a algún lugar que no sea la cafetería-que seguramente sería cerrada por ahora. Spock había salido del edificio del laboratorio y se había quedado allí, una vez más inmóvil, una vez más esperando que haga algo y en un impulso extraño, se había ofrecido a acompañarla a la cena.

"Pensé que no estaba en su camino," ella le había molestado mientras caminaban por el patio - ella abrazando su chaqueta sobre el pecho y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda. A pesar del frío y la hora, que habían paseado en lugar de caminar...curioso, piensa ahora, que ni parecía tener prisa.

El restaurante estaba casi vacío y la comida en sí era destacable, aunque cuando trata de acceder a los detalles, descubre que él todavía está experimentando esa amnesia peculiar que le ha molestado desde hace semanas, como si estuviera ciego.

No, no esta ciego. Para que pueda recordar cada detalle de Nyota misma ... el pequeño lunar que adorna el lado de su cuello, la espiral de los oídos, un rizo obstinadamente errante, pequeño y oscura, que escapa siempre o la banda que utiliza para tirar de su pelo de la cara.

No ha sido ciego. Ha estado usando anteojeras.

Después de la comida que habían caminado en silencio al otro lado del campus para el laboratorio y en la puerta de la calle se habían detenido. Tenía otra simulación de correr, pero ella iba a su dormitorio. Cuando Nyota comenzó a hablar, un grupo de estudiantes risueños pasaron y ella se quedó en silencio hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído.

"Gracias de nuevo por ir conmigo a cenar," dijo, y Spock había dado una breve inclinación de cabeza. El momento se prolongó y parecía estar esperando algo. A su juicio, la conversación antes de caminar en la oscuridad, y él dijo: "¿Necesita una escolta para su dormitorio?"

Al que le dio una pequeña sonrisa, aunque Spock sintió ningún humor detrás de él. Por supuesto, la iluminación era irregular en frente del laboratorio y la cara de Nyota fue parcialmente oscurecida por la sombra.

"¿Una escolta? No, no puedo hacer mi camino sola."

Y luego, con voz más brillante, agregó, "Buenas noches. Buena suerte con eso último programa."

En el pasado han tenido muchas conversaciones en broma acerca de la suerte y la propensión humana para creer en ella. "La suerte no es más que una serie aleatoria de acontecimientos cuyo desarrollo no es ni predecible ni cuantificable", por lo general cuando lo recita Nyota le desea suerte en broma. Su risa trina en su comentario no deja de hacerle gracia, a pesar de que no puede entender por qué.

"¡Buena suerte!" volvió a gritar, agitando su brazo mientras ella se volvió y se alejó. Por un segundo Spock debate a seguirla, pero no podía pensar en ninguna razón para hacerlo.

"La suerte no tiene nada que ver con eso", había dicho en voz alta, pero ella ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo. Él la miró hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad y sólo entonces él había hecho su camino de regreso dentro hacia la escalera al laboratorio.

"Ustedes, los hombres," dice Amanda, con lo que Spock regresó de su ensoñación, y movimientos a que se volviera a la zona de estacionamiento del mercado más cercano. "El chef marroquí era un cocinero excelente, pero que nunca había cocinado para un vulcano. Tu padre y yo íbamos a ir a algún tipo de espectáculo después, también... lo que nunca hicimos."

"Madre", Spock dice mientras aparca el coche y presiona la apertura de la puerta, es decir más de lo que quería saber.

X

Transporte de Sarek está estacionado fuera de la casa cuando Amanda y Spock regresan a casa. Amanda deja a Spock la tarea de llevar los víveres mientras ella va a el interior para encontrar a Sarek. Incluso antes de que entre en la casa ella sabe que algo está mal, aunque en su unión ella siente una emoción oscura que no puede nombrar, algo que rara vez Sarek proyecta.

La puerta de su estudio está cerrada, pero ella sabe que él está dentro, abre la puerta y ve que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con los codos apoyados en frente de él y con los dedos juntos.

"Cierra la puerta", dice con brusquedad, y Amanda llega a su espalda y empuja rápidamente.

"Sarek, ¿qué te pasa?-"

En lugar de responder, Sarek apunta a la consola de comunicaciones parpadea.

"Esto se produjo mientras estaba fuera," él dice, tocando los controles y ajustar el sonido para que Amanda la pueda oír. Una voz altisonante formal de un hombre de edad avanzada Vulcano habla por un momento en la grabación. Amanda se siente la prisa de la emoción oscura de Sarek, y ella se sienta, el estómago se le revuelve.

"Spock debe haber contacto con ella cuando llegó ayer" Sarek dice, con los ojos sin pestañear, corta su respiración y rápido.

"Ponla otra vez," dice Amanda, y Sarek toca la consola y la voz comienza de nuevo.

"S'chn T'gai Spock, por favor tenga en cuenta que K'Loh'r T'Mir T'Pring no está disponible para el contacto en el momento actual. Su familia lamenta cualquier inconveniente que esto pueda causar."

"¿Eso es todo?" Amanda le pregunta, pero Sarek no contesta, y que no espera que lo haga. Por supuesto, eso es todo. Su propia ira arde y ahoga la de Sarek y la oscuridad ya ha expresado.

La mente de Amanda esta a velocidad ¿es por esto que Spock ha vuelto a casa? Él ha estado distraído y algo reticente a hablar-y, sí, más delgado y más pálido que de costumbre, pero ella no se habría imaginado que él estaba en la agonía a partir de Pon Farr. Ella mira a Sarek y puede ver que él está llegando a la misma conclusión: el comportamiento de Spock no parece ser el gradual descenso rocoso en remolque de plak.

"Por supuesto, podría manifestarse de otra manera que un vulcaniano puro," Sarek dice a la pregunta tácita de Amanda. Ella niega con la cabeza-que no puede ser.

"Pero Sarek, aunque lo hiciera, si no-T'Pring no tiene derecho"

Con su mano derecha ella presiona el dolor en el esternón, con la izquierda llega a Sarek y extiende sus manos hacia ella. Ella respira y trata de aquietar la ira que siente, no sólo por T'Pring, pero la ira mayor que ella siente hacia Sarek por insistir en la unión de Spock. Ha sido una fuente de conflicto para ellos durante años en erupción de vez en cuando que Amanda arrastra hacia fuera sobre sus otras quejas por transmitir.

Si él no sentía una furia igual ahora, Amanda habría hablado de su desaprobación de nuevo, pero ella se da cuenta de que ella no tiene por qué-que, de hecho, Sarek siente el desaire tan profundamente en este momento que está dispuesto a reconocer su error.

"Esto es intolerable", dice Amanda, y para su sorpresa, la respuesta de Sarek "De acuerdo."

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?" dice ella, y una vez más para su sorpresa Sarek contesta.

"Es la decisión de Spock. Voy a hacer lo que él quiere que haga."

X

* * *

_un cap mas acercándose al final_


	5. Hola y Adios

**Capítulo 5: Hola y Adiós**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real **Slips of the Tongue** **Autor:** __NotesfromaClassroom__ ) continuación de Lo que creemos saber_

_Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

_x_

La reacción de Spock sorprende a Amanda. Cuando le llaman al estudio y reproduce la grabación para él, se ve una sombra de dolor y luego regresa a una máscara de la propiedad Vulcana.

"¿Usted está experimentando _Pon Farr_?"

Sarek es claramente incómodo al preguntarlo, pero Amanda está agradecida de que él lo haya hecho. Spock parece analizarlo brevemente, como si se estuviera meditándolo internamente. Amanda lo reconoce como su táctica típica de ganar tiempo, que la había impacientado cuando él era más joven.

"¿Y bien?" dice, y Spock regresa de la distancia y niega con la cabeza.

"Yo no lo creo", dice, "aunque algo curioso sucedió en el transporte de venida aquí."

"¿En el transbordador?"

"Se me acercó una joven que me ofreció ayuda. En ese momento, pensé que estaba respondiendo a mis necesidades...para el descanso. Puede ser que ella asumió…-"

Las cejas de Sarek son en su flequillo, lo que señala a Amanda. Extrema sorpresa de él, entonces.

"Spock", Amanda comienza de nuevo, "si usted no esta teniendo-si usted no…, entonces ¿por qué se pone en contacto con T'Pring? ¿Has estado en comunicación con ella?"

Amanda siente que Sarek se tensa y le da una mirada rápida que se atreve a detenerlo para que deje de cuestionar a su hijo. Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Spock su meditación silenciosa. Tal vez esto es lo que quiere de T'Pring ahora-lo que ya debería haber tenido con ella, una conexión con él un anclaje mientras encuentra su camino en la Flota Estelar.

"No hemos estado en comunicación," dice Spock en voz baja. "Nosotros ... no ... no he estado al tanto de nuestro vínculo desde hace algún tiempo."

Amanda aspira una bocanada de aire y se siente un nuevo destello de ira. Pero es Sarek quien habla a continuación.

"Puede ser que este vínculo este incompleto o roto, o que T'Pring no es la adecuada."

"O no soy adecuado," Spock dice con una amargura que hace doler el corazón de Amanda. También en este caso es la carga familiar que ha llevado toda su vida, su incertidumbre acerca de quién es, y sí, Amanda sabe lo fuerte que lucha por ocultarlo, para vencer de nuevo, su enojo con ella, también, y Sarek , por darle una vida que él no sabe cómo llevar.

Spock mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con los ojos de Amanda.

"Yo quería reunirme con ella para ver si ... la conexión todavía estaba allí. O si debería buscar en otra parte-"

Spock mira hacia abajo y Amanda se acerca más y llega a la mano para tocar su muñeca.

"¿Eres feliz en la Academia?" -pregunta, y detrás de ella siente la impaciencia de Sarek. Él piensa que esto es una línea innecesaria de preguntas. Spock, también, ella lo sabe, pero decide hacerlo de todos modos.

"¿Tiene amigos allí? ¿Estás solo?"

Y, finalmente, una mueca con la boca de Spock hasta una fracción y que ella mira.

"No te preocupes, mamá," dice, tirando suavemente hacia atrás el brazo. "Mi trabajo es en ocasiones menos interesante, pero tengo muchos compañeros que hacen que valga la pena."

Amanda comienza a hablar de nuevo, pero Spock le deja con un ligero movimiento de mano.

"Y tengo compañeros que hacen la vida menos solitaria, menos ... sombría."

Con eso, Spock le pide a sus padres que lo disculpara y se va a su cuarto. A medida que sus pasos resuenan en el pasillo, Amanda siente el calor del cuerpo de Sarek mientras se mueve a su lado y toma suavemente sus dedos en los suyos. Cuando están en la otra habitación, sienten su dolor como una roca sobre sus propios hombros, pero ahora pulsa en ella con tanta fuerza que ella jadea. Y de alguna manera su jadeo alivia su dolor-fraccionada, para estar seguro, pero el alivio no obstante, y se inclina hacia él y suspira.

X

"No hay que olvidar la plomeek y fori", dice Amanda, entregando a Spock dos pequeños paquetes de verduras envasadas al vacío.

"Madre", dice, y Amanda espera escuchar el toque de impaciencia en su tono y se sorprende de que no está allí. En cambio, Spock se detiene rebusca en la bolsa y tira de él, mirando a su madre mientras él acepta los paquetes. Algo ha cambiado en su interior, Amanda piensa que, a pesar de que no se puede imaginar que esta corta visita a casa ha hecho más que darle un poco de tiempo para descansar.

A menos, por supuesto, ser liberado de la unión con T'Pring también lo ha liberado de otras maneras. Eso puede ser posible, Amanda piensa. Después de todo, él dijo que quería ver si él debe buscar en otra parte, en el momento en que no lo había presionado para explicar, aunque ahora ella quisiera saber. Él le dirá al final, espera y recuerda que otra cosa extraña que había dicho, que sus conocidos han hecho su vida menos sombría. Una metáfora de Spock, no la forma en que generalmente se expresa. Ha cambiado, está cambiando. Ella llega y lo abraza, y se inclina un poco hacia adelante y pone sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

El coche contratado debe ser devuelto al medio día ha dicho Sarek a su despedida antes de salir para el trabajo. Cuando Spock carga su lona en el transporte, Amanda siente las lágrimas brotan, esto es una sorpresa. La mayoría de las veces se puede dominarcon toda la tranquilidad necesaria para vivir entre los vulcanos, consciente de que por debajo de su comportamiento implacable, la gente de este planeta a encontrar la pantalla de sus emociones angustiantes, incómodo, recordatorio de su propia necesidad de un control severo, tal vez, o, en sus momentos poco caritativos, Amanda se imagina que son celosos de su capacidad de reír, sonreír y llorar, o no en su capacidad de sentir, pero a su capacidad, su disposición a mostrarlos.

Si Spock ve sus lágrimas estará igual de incómodo, Amanda lo sabe, por lo que se cepilla el rostro de forma rápida con la manga. Ella lo mira como él coloca su lona en el asiento delantero del transporte- sigue estando pálido y muy delgado, y un poco más distraído que de costumbre, pero parece menos agobiado y que está segura de que el secreto de su estado de ánimo aligerado radica en los registros de vídeo subespacial.

Hace dos noches que lo había escuchado en una larga conversación con alguien en la Tierra a través de la puerta del despacho cerrada podía oír su voz, silenciado a veces, en otros momentos más animados, marcada por largos silencios y palabras silenciosas, y luego, cuando la llamada había terminado, llegó desde el estudio con una mirada brillante y un paso más rápido.

"¿Usted fue capaz de ponerse en contacto con alguien?" Amanda le había preguntado cuando se había unido a ella en la cocina, donde estaba limpiando lo de la cena.

"Mi ayudante de laboratorio", dijo. "Ella no se fue a casa para el descanso y ha estado sin energía hasta hoy."

"¿Ella está bien?" Preguntó Amanda, mirando a Spock mientras recogía los platos y los puso en el fregadero.

"Algunas de las consolas en el laboratorio fueron anuladas, pero todo lo demás parece estar en buen estado."

"Me refería a su asistente. ¿Está bien?"

Spock rocía agua sobre las placas y no dijo nada durante un minuto. Finalmente, cerró el agua y dijo: "Si por el bien decir que ella esta físicamente ileso, entonces la respuesta es sí. Pero ..."

Amanda limpió la mesa con un paño de cocina, cuidando de no mirar a Spock-que había sido cauteloso de revelar mucho sobre su vida personal últimamente, y algo sobre la forma en que dijo _ayudante de laboratorio_, alguna inclinación o tono de su voz había alertado a Amanda una historia oculta.

"Madre," dijo de repente, "¿Es típico de los seres humanos expresar la ira, incluso cuando están felices?"

Este no fue el comentario que Amanda había esperado, y ella se quedó perpleja un momento.

"No, no es por lo general," dijo, y luego agregó Spock, "Mi asistente sonaba como si estuviera enojada conmigo, porque ella no era consciente de que había llegado a casa. Y sin embargo ... también dijo que estaba complacido de que no resultara herido en el terremoto. Esto parece ser una contradicción "

Spock vio como Amanda se reía , y ella rápidamente se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar el sonido.

"Oh, Spock, sí, en ese caso, es bastante lógico, o al menos típico de estar enojado y feliz. Estaba preocupado por ti."

"¿Pero por qué enojado? Especialmente ahora que ella sabe que yo no estaba allí durante el terremoto y estoy sano y salvo."

En lugar de responder, Amanda había rodeado la cintura con el brazo y no lo había hecho, como hacía a menudo, se apartó.

Esta mañana se inclina para tomar sus manos entre las suyas. Una vez más se siente que la efervescencia burbujeante que es su propia conciencia-de Spock placer en el aprendizaje, la necesidad de probarse a sí mismo-y ella lo sabe él siente su dolor que tiene que salir.

"No te quedes fuera tanto tiempo", dice mientras se aleja y se abre la puerta del auto estacionario. Y luego, sintiéndose traviesa, ella dice: "Y trae a algunos de sus compañeros con usted la próxima vez. Me gustaría conocerlos."

Spock se aleja y puede decir a pesar de la distancia que le ha avergonzado. Por lo tanto, la llamada del asistente de laboratorio-el alivio que había mostrado cuando Sarek había organizado con un sanador la anulación con T'Pring, algo pasa. Ella lo sabe.

"¡Ten cuidado!" , dice mientras se sienta en el transporte y tira de la puerta. "¡Buena suerte!" , grita. Y luego, en una nube de polvo rojo que indica que se ha ido.

X

* * *

_continua..._


	6. Desliz Final

**Capitulo 6: Desliz final  
**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real **Slips of the Tongue** **Autor:** __NotesfromaClassroom__ ) continuación de Lo que creemos saber_

_Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

_X_

Amanda no lo llama curiosear. Ella lo llama a buscar información, cuando Sarek la coge en el acto.

Ella está tan absorta en el desplazamiento a través de los registros de vídeo subespacial en el estudio que ella no oye que venía justo antes de que se abra la puerta, ella siente su presencia. Esto en cuanto a tratar de ocultar su propósito, entonces. Incluso cuando entra en la habitación, él sabe lo que está haciendo.

"Ochenta y nueve!" ella dice en voz alta, en parte porque ella está realmente sorprendido, pero también porque ella espera picar la curiosidad de Sarek el tiempo suficiente para mantenerlo a raya, mientras termina su investigación. "Spock llama al mismo número ochenta y nueve veces en cuatro días. Dime que no es significativo."

En lugar de responder, Sarek levanta una ceja en un extraño parecido a su hijo. Camina alrededor de la mesa de la consola de comunicaciones subespacial y se encuentra al lado de Amanda, sus dedos corriendo velozmente por la superficie táctil, su mirada buscando a través del registro más reciente.

"Como puedes ver", dice con un toque de aspereza, "la mayor parte de esas llamadas no fueron contestadas. Teniendo en cuenta la caída de tensión en San Francisco tras el terremoto, los repetidos intentos serían probablemente antes de finalmente ser capaz de conectarse. Deja de ver cómo la varias llamadas tienen un significado más allá de eso ".

Amanda sabe que se esta regodeaba pero el placer es demasiado dispuestos para parar.

"Así que eso es su explicación lógica, ¿verdad?"

Sarek abre la boca para hablar y Amanda lo interrumpe.

"Diecisiete".

"¿Diecisiete?" Sarek pregunta, y Amanda llega a su alrededor y golpea la pantalla.

"Las llamadas fueron contestadas diecisiete veces. Dentro de cuatro días, Spock habló con alguien diecisiete veces."

Sarek suspira.

"Él tiene muchos colegas de la Academia"

"Él tiene diecisiete llamadas al mismo número. Él tiene cuatro llamadas a otros números-los cuatro comienzan con el prefijo de la Academia."

Sarek entrelaza los dedos y se sienta en el banco junto a la consola.

"¿Y esas diecisiete llamadas?"

Amanda está lista para él.

"Ellos tuvieron una comunicación privada. Sabía que había hecho una llamada larga la segunda noche en casa, pero no tenía ni idea acerca de los otras".

"¿Y por qué debe saber acerca de ellos?" Sarek pregunta - con impaciencia, Amanda piensa - y ella marca de nuevo su entusiasmo.

"Yo aprecio la necesidad de Spock a la privacidad", dice ella. "Es sólo que estoy preocupada...-"

Sarek comienza a ponerse de pie, y Amanda rápidamente añade: "Y curiosidad."

Ya está. Ahora ha dado una razón para husmear que cualquier Vulcano puede entender, que no aprovarian.

Sarek extiende su mano hacia la mesa y dice: "Ahora que la curiosidad ha sido satisfecha, voy a borrar los registros."

"¡Espera!" Amanda deja escapar. "Yo ... no he terminado."

Sarek levanta una ceja y dice: "Si yo vuelvo a marcar el registro, puedo ver que el número pertenece a el perfil de usuario…estará allí - tal vez un holo, también"

"Amanda".

Ella escucha la reprensión en el tono de Sarek incluso cuando ella siente su descontento a través de su vínculo.

"Spock tiene derecho a su privacidad, tal como lo hace", dice. Por un momento considera discutir con él-Spock es su hijo, que está solo y lejos de casa, el dueño de la comunicación podría ser un punto de referencia importante algún día, pero ella sabe que Sarek está en lo correcto. ¿Y si ella supiera a quién estaba llamando Spock? ¿Podría alguna vez realmente usar esa información? Ella trata de imaginarse a sí misma hablando con Spock en ello y falla.

"Muy bien", dice ella, levantándose y cogiendo la mano de Sarek. "Sigue adelante y limpia los registros."

Ella suspira, y Sarek reacciona a su dolor suave con un leve ceño fruncido. Difundir esta manera, sus emociones pueden ser tan irritante como una astilla, ella lo sabe, pero ella es, después de todo, humano.

Sarek aprieta sus dedos y dice: "Cuando Spock este listo, él te dirá lo que quieres saber."

Dichas declaraciones sobre el futuro no son típicos de los vulcanos, y Amanda sabe lo que le ha costado a Sarek para hacerlo. Levanta la vista, entonces, y enlaza el codo a través de él.

"Estoy segura de que tienes razón", dice mientras llega a la consola y pulsa el botón Eliminar. "Ahora, el otro día estaba pensando en ese pequeño restaurante marroquí el que tú y yo solía visitar ..."

X

Debería haber comido más antes de salir de casa de sus padres, y ahora parece ser-como Nyota diría-de mala suerte. Las selecciones de productos para la venta en el puerto de transporte son a la vez desagradables y costosas. Con un encogimiento de hombros que es más mental que físico, Spock se resigna a pasar hambre hasta su llegada a San Francisco.

El servicio de transporte a la Tierra no esta tan concurrido como la que había tomado de ida a su casa. Ninguno de los pasajeros-todos los vulcanos-no le toman atención, como él pastorea su petate frente a él mientras camina por el pasillo estrecho.

Varias filas más atrás guarda la lona y luego mira a la mujer que se sienta al lado de su asiento designado. Un dardos de sacudida eléctrica lo atraviesa y antes de que pueda detenerse, toma una respiración fuerte.

El ruido llama la atención de su compañero de asiento y ella lo mira por primera vez. Ella es más joven que su padre, con el pelo oscuro largo y rizado y sorprendente su iris tan negros que su mirada es desconcertante.

Vagamente, Spock es consciente de que otro pasajero esta esperando de que se sentara, y con un rápido movimiento de disculpa se mueve fuera del pasillo y se instala a sí mismo incómodamente en su asiento.

"¿Sus asuntos en Vulcano concluyeron tan pronto?" dice la mujer, y Spock traga y responde: "Mi visita correspondió a un descanso programado en la Academia. Reanudan las clases mañana."

"¿Y tú eres un maestro allí?. ¿En la Academia?"

Spock vuelve la cabeza rápidamente y le da un ligero ceño. "Y un programador. Pero yo creía que sabía-"

La mujer Vulcana no se mueve, ni cambia de expresión, pero Spock detecta un cambio, una expansión, en su actitud hacia él-una calidez le pilla con la guardia baja.

"Spock", dice casi en voz baja, "sus pensamientos son suyos. Tuve cuidado de no molestar. Mi única preocupación era la fianza, y cómo protegerlo a usted y T'Pring de los efectos nocivos duraderos."

Sólo un par de veces en su vida Spock ha estado tan nervioso que no podía pensar en ninguna respuesta. Esta es una de esas veces, en que sus pensamientos son un torbellino de vergüenza y alivio de las imágenes de este sanador Vulcano, T'Quill, con una mano apoyada ligeramente sobre sus puntos psi, la otra mano tocando a T'Pring y T'Pring ella, fríamente hermosa, su disgusto sólo escasamente y groseramente disfrazado-una conversación escuchada entre su Padre y T'Pau una vez que la anulación fue hecha - "_Spock debe tomar sus propias decisiones ahora_". ¿Fue sólo ayer? Spock siente una oleada de disgusto consigo mismo por estar tan angustiado.

T'Quill parece reconocer la dificultad de Spock y dice suavemente, "Si no te importa, me gustaría cambiar de Vulcano a la norma ahora. Como usted es fluido, la práctica me ayudará a reorientar mi estancia en la Tierra."

El cambio abrupto de la lengua y el tema tiene el efecto deseado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en la Tierra?" Spock pregunta, y T'Quill saca un cronómetro del bolsillo y pulgares de la pequeña pantalla.

"Incierto", dice ella, "pero cuando voy, estoy por lo general allí durante algunos meses."

Spock esta genuinamente sorprendido y su tono de voz lo demuestra.

"¿De veras? estoy ... Asombrado ... que un curandero Vulcano encontraría mucho que hacer en la Tierra."

T'Quill sigue su cronómetro mientras ella responde. "Dondequiera que los vulcanos y los seres humanos están juntos"

Y entonces ella parece pensar mejor de su desliz, y ella mira a los ojos a Spock. ¿Está refiriéndose a sus padres-su herencia mixta? ¿O está haciendo una declaración más amplia sobre las dificultades de vivir entre los humanos? De cualquier manera, Spock siente un zarcillo de resentimiento.

"No quise ofenderle," dice ella, y Spock se irrita de haber mostrado sus emociones, o que, como un poderoso telépata, que ha a pesar de sus escudos ha podido captar.

"Disfruto de mi tiempo en la Tierra entre los seres humanos", dice T'Quill. Sus palabras son prácticas, y una vez más Spock está atrapado con la guardia baja.

"Particularmente me gusta su humor," dice ella. "¿Y tú disfrutas tu tiempo entre los humanos de la Tierra?"

Por un momento, Spock considera qué decir. Piensa en el gran proyecto esperándolo en la Academia, la re-programación anual del Kobayashi Maru. A pesar de la insistencia de la Flota Estelar que cada iteración del programa sea más difícil, las respuestas de los cadetes se han mantenido igual durante los últimos cuatro años, convirtiéndose en la mayor movida toma de posición y frenético, o sacudido y beligerantes, o movida toma de posición y sin esperanza.

"Algunos de mis colegas y estudiantes son interesantes", dice Spock con cuidado ", pero la mayoría de los seres humanos que conozco son ... predecibles."

T'Quill mira por un largo tiempo sin pestañear.

"De hecho", dice al fin. "Eso no ha sido mi experiencia con los humanos. Ellos parecen celebrar el caos y la aleatoriedad de la vida-lo que llaman casualidad."

"Suerte," anuncia Spock, "es el término más común".

Asiente T'Quill, presentar claramente lejos esta información para más adelante. "Ahora, tal vez usted me puede ayudar a ajustar este cronómetro. Cuando viajo siempre pongo mi cronómetro para correlacionar a mi destino. Veo que ya has hecho."

Spock mira rápidamente el cronómetro en la muñeca. "Nunca lo cambié", explica. "Todavía está en la hora de San Francisco."

"Curioso", dice T'Quill. "Entonces es como si nunca se hubiera ido. O tal vez, usted estaba siempre dispuesto a volver."

X

Para el resto del viaje T'Quill pasa su tiempo entre el sueño ligero o leer las noticias que se lee desde pad. Aparte de unas pocas palabras para actualizar lo del terremoto, Spock está en silencio, leyendo los avisos de la Academia y la revisión de su programa para dar cabida a un laboratorio de menos días-Nyota le ha enviado un mensaje de que el laboratorio de fonología necesita algunas reparaciones menores. Sus palabras son frescas y profesional-y él los encuentra extrañamente incómodo.

Tal vez por ello él relee las notas anteriores, las enviadas tan pronto como la energía se restableció y ella fue capaz de enviar un mensaje. La primera es con un tono angustiado-su desesperación claro incluso para él, _"¿Dónde está? Nadie puede encontrarlo",_ había escrito.

El segunda está furiosa, viniendo después de que él había colgado en el buzón de voz de una docena de veces antes de finalmente salir de su un mensaje real que explica su ausencia. Reconoce el tono de los recuerdos de los argumentos escuchados entre sus padres, o de los raros momentos en que su madre fue realmente provocado por él. Su nota se había impulsado a una llamada tardía a su comm y una conversación larga y confusa que hasta ahora recoge pedazos de significado.

_"Lo peor de todo era no saber dónde estaba, o si resulto herido_," ella dijo con enojo. _"Debería haberme dicho que ibas a Vulcano. Entonces no tendría que haberme preocupado."  
_  
Y Spock al principio trato de razonar con ella. _"Si yo hubiera estado en la Tierra, habría estado fuera de la comunicación debido a la falla de energía, y aún así no habríamos sabido dónde estaba ni si estuviera herido. Yo no veo cómo mi estadía en Vulcano"  
_  
"_Hubiera sabido que estabas bien, pero en lugar de eso pase varios días miserables imaginándolo herido en alguna parte, en un hospital, sin poder hablar-"  
_  
Su voz se había roto y la garganta de Spock había endurecido. La recepción de vídeo todavía no funciona, pero la angustia en su voz evocaba una imagen como de la miseria que se alegraba de que no podía verla. En un momento, ella exhaló, soplo y añadió: _"Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Tengo que saber ... si estás a salvo."  
_  
Habían hablado dos veces más antes del final de su visita, una vez para decirle de sus planes de viaje y su tiempo de llegada no iba a cometer el mismo error otra vez - y otra llamada tarde en la noche después de que sus padres se había retirado; una breve, conversación impulsiva donde sugirió que podría cocinar una comida para ella cuando volviera para celebrar el haber resistido un terremoto sin mucho daño.

Mientras el transbordador hace su descenso final, Spock llama el inventario de su cocina en su comm y la compara con una receta que ha copiado del libro de cocina que le había dado su madre. Un viaje al mercado de camino a casa está en orden. Él tendrá que reemplazar los alimentos perecederos, como es natural, pero la receta que requiere además de cosas inusuales como limones en conserva, por ejemplo, y canela. Spock recuerda vagamente decir a su madre que le decía algo sobre la canela, pero que la memoria ya ha caído por el precipicio de su atención.

En cambio, él está preocupado por la preparación una manera de garantizar que van a disponer del tiempo y ocasión para que la comida prometida. ¿Otra noche en el laboratorio, tal vez, asegurándose de que la cafetería está cerrada antes de terminar su trabajo? Las probabilidades son buenas que el laboratorio de realidad requerirá más tiempo de lo que se anticipa, pero no se contenta con dejar esto a la suerte o a la casualidad. El laboratorio requerirá tiempo y atención extra, que se encargará de eso - probablemente esta noche, o a más tardar, tan pronto como se desempolve el tagine de arcilla roja que su madre le había dado hace mucho tiempo cuando él se había ido a la Tierra, asegurándole que nunca estaría solo si aprendía a cocinar.

X

* * *

_Con esto ponemos fin a este fics espero y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al traducirlo...claro que también tiene una continuación y el único incentivo para continuar es un lindo review y una petición para continuar con esto._

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí hasta una nueva oportunidad._


End file.
